Suddenly
by One of The Hidden
Summary: Truthfully I'm not very good at summary's so take a chance and give the story a shot?


**Since I'm adding some characters to the classic Les Miz tale here are a brief description of each!**

**Zèphine – Ann's Mother (was friends with Fantine)**

**Famuiel – Ann's Biological Father**

**Angelique- Main Female Lead (Ann)**

**Monsieur Gaston Tate- Zèphine husband**

**Tholomyès- Is not an added character but was Fantine's lover**

**NOW FOR THE WEATHER:**

When young Zèphine had spent her summer with Famuiel she had never expected things to change, she didn't want her fleeting summer romance to go this far. Fantine had been head over heels for that player Tholomyès, but with Famuiel she had been more responsible. She wanted to be sure that what happened in the gardens and streets of Paris stayed there. Now it had seemed that her worries had been over come that she would not need to worry about any possible accident happening. All good things how ever had to come to an end at one point.

Madame Zèphine who was the daughter of a rich lord on the outskirts of Nice was and had been a figure of great class and beauty. With her long flowing locks of chocolate brown hair and ideal blue eyes she had to call her own. She was the apple of any rich bachelor's eye. One man in particular had caught the eye of her father and their wedding was arranged for the November of 1806. But that summer Zèphine had been tearing around with a group of four students and their three mistresses: Fantine, Dahlia and Favourite. Zèphine was the eldest and was always out finding things for them to do on their free time but when September hit the group was no more. The four students had arranged a little prank and left the girls a note of their departure. At the time Zèphine had thought nothing of Famuiel from then on as she was to be married in the coming months. Around the time of her wedding in early November she started to notice things, little things. That perhaps she wanted more to eat then normal or more emotional about things she would never dream of caring about. It hit her after the honeymoon, she was pregnant. The thought was appalling having bastard child was highly unheard of and if anyone were to discover this tragedy she would be out on the street. Zèphine would need to live out these months as private as possible.

When signs of a baby started to immerge it had been decided in her mind that she had to go away. So she took a six-month vacation with her aunt who was a trusted woman and wrote only to her husband Gaston Tate to inform him that she was pregnant and coming home at once. Now of course Monsieur Tate was elated by this news as he though she was with his child and was writing back to her at once. Zèphine was soon back at home in France due in less then a week waiting in vain for her deliverance from high society. She at this point was mortified. Famuiel had had flaming red hair and incredibly green eyes. And if her baby came out with any of these traits she was doomed. To her relief Tate had to go away on military business and would be gone for a year at least. Enough time to fine a way to smother any of those traits.

Soon enough the child was born "a healthy baby girl" as was said by one of the nurse's after the birth. She was a beautiful baby with ginger almost brown hair and bright blues eyes hinted with a green. Making them appear an almost aqua in the sunlight. Zèphine was delighted and named her Angelique. But she was known to most as Ann. Word reached Tate with news of his daughter this time he waved the letter away as if a girl did not matter. Zèphine took this as a sign, a sign that all would be forgotten. Although when Monsieur Tate reappeared one year later to see a bubbly ginger haired child who looked nothing like himself or much like his wife. He knew that something was up and that this child was not his.

One also must understand that to have a child that was not your husband's or to go around unmarried with a child was considered highly dishonorable. This offense is why we have a story. Now if this really was Monsieur Tate's daughter there would be no care in the world and as I said no story but that's not how things roll. So Tate wanted to confront his wife and he did it just before the start of July when Ann was just about 14 months old.

"Zèphine, our child is quite lovely is she not?" Tate said a dry and cruel malice behind his words.

"Yes." Zèphine replied quietly.

"Such a pity she's not mine." He remarked. Zèphine was aghast she could not help to display the shock and horror on her face as she looks towards the man rapidly approaching her rocking chair.

"YOU SLUT!" He yelled a hard whack across the face leaving Zèphine speechless. "I let you in MY home as MY wife and still you defy me. You have everything but now you and that brat will have nothing." He said pointing across the room to the now crying baby.

"Please Monsieur!" She begged. "Please for god's sake! Have mercy and let me stay!' tears falling from her eyes.

"Ah, you appear so lovely on the outside but with in your worse then the devil himself." He shouted his voice booming. "I want you out of this house and if you set foot on my property I will find a way to make things very difficult."

A maid peered in. Monsieur Tate seeing that he had attracted attention said curtly to the maid "Madame Zèphine will no longer be staying with us Pack her things." His eyes full of rage glaring down on the small woman.

She glancing from the maid to her baby made a dash for her child scooping her out and carrying out of the room. What would she do? With no sympathy from her parents and her reputation ruined there would be no way to climb from the ashes in this incident. Zèphine had virtually no money. All that she possessed was a small purse with enough to last for at least a year. That was only if they lived modestly. Gazing at her small child who smiled up at her no care in the world filled her with a sense of motherly pride. No matter who this child's father was it was her baby and would be perfect to her and maybe she would have a chance in this world after all.

Once her bags were packed and her baby was tucked away safely under her arm Zèphine set out never looking back. How could she? It was time to move away and live another day.

The flat she rented out was fairly comfortable only 30 franks a week extremely cheap but very nice. It was stone with wooden floors and a beautiful garden out back complete with flowering shrubs and trees of all sorts. There were few birds in the garden and any birds that were there were songbirds, larks mostly that sang their sweet melody throughout the day to be replaced by the birds of night.

Ann loved to listen to them and kept her fascination until she began to craw and the creatures of the earth, ladybugs and such became her new delight. Sadly this could not last as the money had begun to run out so they moved. This time to Ange Rue or Angel Street which this was anything but angelic; it was dirty, dark and cramped nothing that Zèphine was used to. Despite this she had to find work and began as a seamstress for a Madame Bellard who paid well but soon found out that Zèphine has harboring a child who was not of a correct birth and as dismissed from work without reason or compensation.

From here on out things for the pair became very difficult she was out a job and now seven year old Ann was becoming more and more restless. Unable hold down even the most modest of job Zèphine was a social out cast disgraced by even those who knew her best. Even by Famuiel the father of the child gave Zèphine the cold shoulder. She was left to misery.

In the next few years things were darker, colder. Thirteen years old Angelique could read, write, and paint skills that could help in the world but not by very much. As Zèphine daughter grew sweeter and prettier, she herself became bitter and cold. A life on the streets had hardened her and the kind and gentle woman she had been was gone. Angelique was now her burden the reason that she was in the slums. That child, her child was a disgrace. Zèphine began to spend less and less time with her daughter as she had taken on a lover. It was her escape from that bastard daughter of hers.

Ann began to notice and those hours of the day when her mother was not there became her salvation. It was a cruel and heartless woman she lived with now who was constantly yelling and punishing her. As if it was her fault for existing. Angelique decide to take up the hobby of drawing using any spare money she could find to by a pencil or quill and some paper; and she would draw her troubles away. Stealing also became a skill often practiced. When there was not enough money to buy some bread or fresh water she would steal it sharing it with a girl who was about her age named Eponinè. They over time became close friends and allies when food ran short. It was a day in the middle of Ann's 16th year that her mother left. No note, no money nothing was left behind the flat was bare and she was left alone. She was rejected her mother for this and hated the notion of being left by the one person who was supposed to love you the most. She was crushed but thank god she had Eponinè for support without her she would have bitten dust.

Now nineteen and without a penny to her name Ann turned to the only way out she could find. Which was a rising revolution started by a couple of students at an infamous café. Eponinè had spoken a few times about the meetings and a certain student that attended who went by Marius. Deciding to see for herself Angelique attended one of the meetings.

**First off thanks for taking the time to read this, as my first story I have no idea what I'm getting into and would love any reviews as far as my current story. Thanks! One of the Hidden **


End file.
